Friends with benefits
by Rainbowimagination
Summary: Spike has been dumped by Buffy and wants to get back at her using Dawn for it. Dawn sees it as her chance to convince Spike that she's more than just Buffy's little sister. While Spike still wants to get with Buffy, he realises he's losing something else
1. Friends with benefits

"_I'm sorry, William" _The words kept on circling round and round in his head. He heard her voice over and over.  
He poured his bottle of whiskey eagerly, while watching a silly reality show. The door of the crypt squeeked and he jumped up to see if Buffy maybe had come back.  
But she hadn't. It was the bit standing in the doorway.  
"Hi Dawn," he said in a husky voice.

"Spike you look like a mess. What happened?" She said, not being very subtle. But still the tone of her voice betrayed her kindness.

"Thanks a bloody lot" He snapped. Then he readjusted. "Sorry nibblet. You didn't catch me on one of my best days" He added.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Dawn asked walking upto him. He put his hand on her arm and gently pushed her to sit down on the couch.

"Don't worry got all the remedy I need here" He pointed to the bottle. Dawn nodded.

"It's Buffy, isn't it?" She asked confronting him. She looked into his blue eyes that told her the truth. Something broke about him when she mentioned her sisters name.

"Damn right it is" He unwillingly mumbled. He didn't know what it was about her. Somehow it was like she was the only mirror he could see himself in.  
She always gave him his reflection back. Confronted him. Even if he didn't want to. Maybe it was a key-extra. Some sort of gift.

"Aww.." She approached him with arms open wide and hugged his chest. Spike looked down on the girl as if he didn't really knew how to reply to her gesture.  
He clumsily stroke her hair. She released herself from the hug and grinned innocently.

"What? The least I could do is give you a bit of comfort, right?" Spike thought her words over for a while without replying.

"Comfort…" he mumbled to himself. Then it brought him to an idea. He was gonna get back at the blonde.

"Comfort yeah" He repeated. "You wanna comfort me?" He looked at Dawn. The look on Dawn's face told him she was curious about what he was going to say next.

"Errr yes" she answered with slight hesitation now.

"Good, well then you can definitely help me" He smirked.

"How?" Dawn waited for him to unwrap it.

"You can fall in love with me" Spike said as if he asked her to get him some pigs blood from the slaughter in town. Dawn felt blood rushing to her cheeks. They did burn as if they were going red.

"W-what?" She stuttered. Spike held silent for a while studying her face and body. It made Dawn feel like she was bare-naked right in front of him. He then smirked noticing how nervous she was under his judging eyes.

"Wait… I don' think that's going to be a problem" he guessed it. Dawn wished the ground would open to swallow her up.

"A-and me… saying I am in… in love with you is going to comfort you?"

"Yeah it does" His smirk turned bigger. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Come on nibblet, we could provoke the slayer, couldn't we?"

"I… I don't know if I wanna do that to my sister" Dawn hesitated.

"Oh come on! Bullocks. She's always stealing your thunder! This could be your chance. You know? Me: tough man on your side"

Considering Spike's words, Dawn started to see possibilities.  
Not only would she have the tough vampire on her side, also she could finally be with him for real.  
This could be a chance.  
Maybe she could even convince him to stay. She smiled to the idea.

"Oh and bit?" He asked.

"Yeah?" she looked up to face him.

"You were an open book when I asked you to fall in love with me."

Dawn swallowed. Would he really? "Meaning?" she asked, still pretending to play dumb.

"Well, I obviously _do_ know your little secret about me now." He wriggled his eyebrows. It made the color on Dawn's face come back again in an instant.

"So what do we now call ourselves then?" She shyly asked.

"Let's call it friends with benefits between you and me" He winked and then leaned in unexpectedly and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Thanks already, bit. You sure are going to be a great comfort to me"  
Dawn trembled. This was what she wanted more of.  
Now all she had to do was starting to convince him to fall in love with _her._

"You're welcome, Spike" she softly said and enjoyed being in his arms in front of the television just a little bit longer. Then she looked on her watch and found out it was near diner time already.

"I need to go" she announced.

"Alright. I would have offered to walk you home. But you wouldn't like a dusty boyfriend now, would you?"

Boyfriend? Dawn thought confused.

"We really do need to know how to convince them later on, right?" he quickly added. Her eyes dropped at that, but Spike didn't notice.

"Yeah right," she answered shortly. "I will see you then"

"Wait." Spike said. He rushed upto her.

"I do think I need to re-do what I just did," He said vaguely. Dawn blinked her eyes and wanted to start asking questions.  
But even before that he put his left hand around her waist and the other on the back of her neck. He pulled her close for a longer kiss.  
It was soft and slow. Not like Dawn would have expected with him.  
He gently caressed her face with his fingers now. His tongue kept on exploring her mouth. Leading the kiss so secure. He had pulled her so close to him that she slightly felt his thing growing in his jeans. It dazed her even more. Made her head go cloudy. After what seemed like minutes he pulled away and looked deep into her innocent eyes.  
"What was that good for?" She softly asked.

"I thought that since you are helping me, I could return you the favor of a proper first kiss" He explained.

"And why would it make you think you are my first kiss?"

"Because you told me, love" He reminded her to a conversation they once had.

"Oh… well it was nice" Dawn told him as calm as possible.  
But when she walked home she felt terribly heated. It was like a bright sun wouldn't stop warming her body.  
And to make things worse.

She felt highly confused… She longed for a second kiss, and a third one… and…

If Spike didn't feel more than a friendly with her, than why would his thing… well grow?

* * *

  
**A/N: Yes I know chapter one and i already made it M rated LoL  
Just couldn't resist making it a little naughty  
I"m answering this as a challenge for Ayla-Marie  
I hope you like it!**


	2. Why do the good girls want the bad boys?

_I know I'm diving into my own destruction  
__So, why do we choose the boys that are naughtY  
__I don't fit in, so why would you want me?  
__I know I can't tame you, but I just keep trying… _

_Why do the good girls… always want the bad boys? - No doubt_

It was a verse from a song that she quoted in her diary.  
Dawn couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. She constantly touched her lips.  
The way he had looked at her when he said he knew her 'little secret'  
It made her feel uncomfortable. Was she such an open book? Was there no way she could protect herself? She had to if she didn't want to get heartbroken in this case.

"Dawn, are you gonna go to sleep?" Buffy opened the door. Since their mom had passed away, Buffy went al mother-ish on her.

"In a minute" she replied. "I want lights out in 10 minutes" Buffy reminded her before she closed the door again.

Spike had mentioned something about Buffy who constantly kept on stealing her thunder.  
Ok, it was partly true. But was it a reason to want to hurt her? Dawn kept on going back and forth between her thoughts.  
Yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes…

She could finally have something that she wanted. She could even try to have him.  
Besides his attitude was sexy. He could protect her like he had mentioned. No doubt about it.  
She would have an actual strong 'boyfriend'  
The word boyfriend made her shudder. The name Spike made her light-headed.  
She told herself off for it. Imagining things like this could only be kept to herself and never be admitted to Spike.

Dawn had to find a way to create a safe mask.  
Maybe she needed to confront herself with his evil side that was still in him. She had to remind herself constantly that he only out to get Buffy.  
That she was used for his vendetta.

Her thoughts drifted back to his beautiful blue eyes. The intensity that they had when he looked at you. When he connected with you…  
And his hands that could feel so warm, despite of his coolness.  
The way he had kissed her…

Soft, gentle.  
Not even cold.

And finally once again..  
Where did the boner come from if Dawn really was just Dawnie bit to him?

She finally noted in her diary:

_Reminder to self: Spike is evil._

Then she closed her diary.  
Hid it under her pillow and turned off her light.


	3. Sneaking about

Chapter 3

The next morning Dawn woke up and it was a little darker in her room than usual. She was sure she didn't shut the curtains, because she was used to the sun waking her up.  
Disorientated she opened her eyes and nearly screamed at the sight of the blonde-haired vampire in the corner of her room.

"S-spike?"

"That's me, pet" He smirked. "Wanted to leave you a little note and then go away, but changed my mind and stayed to watch you sleep" He was seated in a manly way. Wide legs, hands slightly resting on the chair between his knees.

"Are you gonna sneak up on me on a daily basis?" she snapped, rolling out of her bed. She was now in front of him, hand on her hips.

Spike didn't immediately reply, just kind of gazed at her. Then Dawn realized she was in nothing but her underwear and bra. Spike readjusted.

"If that's going to be my sight on daily basis…" he started cheekily.

Dawn hid her face in her hands and quickly reached for the covers of her bed.  
"How could you manage to embarrass me this early in the morning?"

"What's with the snapping, bit?" He asked. "Not happy to see the big bad?" He kind of pouted.

Maybe for a pretend. Maybe for real. She didn't know. She couldn't make it out.  
"Very" Dawn answered with sarcasm in her voice. "Could you now turn around, so I could find myself some clothes?"

Spike raised, kind of ignoring her question. "Yeah, why don't you let me pick yours for today?" He opened the doors of her closet.

"What do we have here?" He held up a white woolen top with a high neck. "I smell Buffy… 'borrowed' some things from big sis, didn't ye?"  
He held up one of Dawn's tops that was pink and said: bite me!  
"See, I would love to, but this little ol' chip is keeping me in the cage" he dryly remarked.  
He threw out a couple of jeans. "Too regular, I'd be more than happy to rip them punk style"  
Finally he held up a long, black dress. "Now.. _this _is what you should be wearing!" he called out. Then he opened her underwear drawer.

"Hey!" Dawn squeaked, holding her hand up like that would stop him.

Spike held up a negligee. Black, tiny and see through. And another one… pink, satin.  
"Damn, nibblet where did you get those from?"

Dawn hopped towards him with the covers around her and grabbed the negligees from his hands.  
"I stole them" She admitted. "From the lingerie store"

"The bit ain't as innocent as I thought," Spike smirked widely. He approached her.  
"Thought you might want to do it better, if you're gonna hide from me anyway" he nodded to her bra that could still be seen. "Since when did they grow to be like that anyway?" He asked.

Dawn furiously closed the covers tight around her.  
"If you came to just bother me, you should go"

"I didn't, my sweet" He let run the back of his hand over her cheek. "It's kind of cute when you tell me off" he said with a tone in his voice that Dawn wasn't used to. "I came to see you of course" They were close enough to kiss and yet he didn't kiss her.

Just the touch of his hand was enough to break Dawn's shield. Her eyes softened.  
"That's better" Spike added, peering his blue eyes into Dawn's.

"Remember; eyes are the mirror to the soul, love" he whispered near her lips. "Ready to put on a show tonight?"

"I'll try…" Dawn admitted.

"If you're good, I'll be nice to you" he promised. His hand entangled her hair as he placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"Gotta run, now pet. Open the door for me at 9 tonight…" Spike grabbed his blanket and ran down the stairs of the summers house.

He passed a surprised Tara on his way down.  
Tara made her way up to Dawn's room and knocked on her door.

"Dawnie?" she asked before she opened it. She saw Dawn's clothes spread on the floor. "Was Spike with you?" she whimpered at the sight of Dawn wrapped in her covers.

"No…" Dawn heard herself lie. "I… just can't decide what to wear" she made up looking at her clothes on the floor and bed as well.

"Oh.. never knew you were so… picky. I'll let you get to it then" Tara frowned.

Dawn sighed in relief. Spike had almost gotten her into trouble, but she still felt his lips burning on her forehead and his breathe close to her lips.

She had been so good… what went wrong?


End file.
